Terminator: Awakening (2015)
''Terminator: Awakening is a 2015 American science fiction action film directed by Joseph Kosinski, written by Jeff Pinkner and Scott Rosenberg serving as producers. James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd also serve as producers. It is the fifth installment in the ''Terminator ''franchise, though it serves as a direct sequel to The Terminator (1984) and ''Terminator 2: Judgment Day ''(1991), with ''Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines ''(2003) and ''Terminator Salvation ''(2009) being described as occurring in alternate timelines. The film stars Arnold Schwarzenegger, Linda Hamilton, Michael Biehn, Christian Bale, Robert Patrick and Earl Boen returning in their roles of T-800 "Model 101", Sarah Connor, Kyle Reese, John Connor, T-1000 and Peter Silberman, respectively, alongside Jessica DiCicco, Joe Morton, Michael Jai White, Patrick Wilson, with Ron Perlman, and Michael Sheen. The film had its Hollywood premiere on June 22, 2015 at Cinerama Dome and was released on July 1, 2015 by Warner Bros. Pictures in North America and Columbia Pictures under Sony Pictures Releasing in other territories. It recieved generally positive reviews, and some viewed it as the best installment in the franchise, though many praise Jessica DiCicco's live action film debut, Hans Zimmer's musical score, cutting-edge effects, its script, direction and performances. The film grossed $765 million against its $158 million and became a box office success, becoming the eight highest-grossing film in 2015. Plot 20 years after the events of ''Terminator 2: Judgment Day, Hannah (Jessica DiCicco), a soldier-assassin human-cyborg hybrid, goes back to 2015 before the Judgment Day begins to protect John Connor (Christian Bale), the son of Sarah Connor (Linda Hamilton) and Kyle Reese (Michael Biehn). In Los Angeles, California, the T-2000 (Patrick Wilson) is transported in front of Goodwill as he walks to the night club and tells a thug to give him his clothes. Attempted to kill T-2000, he regenerates and kills two thugs after throwing him to the kitchen, causing people to run out of the club. He gives the T-2000 his keys and clothes. Outside the club, he uses the sunglasses and a Lamborghini. In San Francisco, John Connor lives in a new house with his new aunt and new uncle named Lois Stone (Jenny Slate) and Jorge Cruz (Paul Scheer). His old friend, Danny Dyson (Michael Jai White), son of Miles Dyson (Joe Morton), agrees to help him destroy Skynet after midnight. In midnight, a T-800 (Arnold Schwarzenegger) finds the body of Kyle Reese in the cemetery and takes it to the warehouse. He brings Kyle back to life by lightning. Kyle wakes up and sees T-800. He tries to shoot him, but he tells him to remain calm. Cast *Arnold Schwarzenegger as T-800 "Model 101", a reprogrammed T-800 (Model 101) Terminator who sends back in time to protect John and Sarah after he brought Kyle Reese back to life. *Linda Hamilton as Sarah Connor, the mother of John Connor, who will become the future vice leader of the Resistance in the war against Skynet. CGI will be applied to recreate Hamilton's facial likeness from 1984 and 1991 in flashback scenes. *Michael Biehn as Kyle Reese, the wife of Sarah Connor and father of John Connor, who was resurrected by the Terminator to reunite Sarah and John for the first time. CGI will be applied to recreate Biehn's facial likeness from 1984 in flashback scenes. *Christian Bale as John Connor, the son of Sarah Connor and Kyle Reese, who will become the future leader of the Resistance in the war against Skynet. CGI will be applied to recreate Furlong's facial likeness from 1991 in flashback scenes. *Jessica DiCicco as Hannah, a soldier-assassin human-cyborg hybrid sent from the future to protect John Connor, who would be a girlfriend of his. *Joe Morton as Miles Dyson, the director of special projects at Cyberdyne, whose research will lead to the formation of Skynet, and the son of Danny Dyson, has become a ghost. CGI will be applied to recreate Morton's facial likeness from 1991 in flashback scenes. *Michael Jai White as Daniel "Danny" Dyson, the son of Miles Dyson who helps John Connor to destroy Skynet with Hannah. CGI will be applied to recreate Nixon's facial likeness from 1991 in flashback scenes. *Earl Boen as Dr. Peter Silberman, a criminal psychologist who is the chief of Los Angeles Police Department. CGI will be applied to recreate Boen's facial likeness from 1984 and 1991 in flashback scenes. *Patrick Wilson as T-2000, an advanced Terminator sent back in time to terminate John, consisting of a traditional solid endoskeleton surrounded by a "skin" of memetic poly-alloy. It possesses the ability to separate these two components into two separate, fully autonomous Terminator units. *Ron Perlman as Grant O'Brady, the chief of Los Angeles Police Department. *Robert Patrick as T-1000, a shapeshifting prototypical Terminator composed of mimetic polyalloy. CGI will be applied to recreate Patrick's facial likeness from 1991 in flashback scenes *Michael Sheen as William "Billy" Cameron, owner of TechNoir, a night club in Los Angeles. *Lennon Parham as Helen Cameron, Billy's pregnant wife. *Amy Sedaris as Alicia Chambers *Carrie-Anne Moss as Eva Parker *Jenny Slate as Lois Stone, John's new aunt *Pilou Asbæk as Johann Altenbach *Eddie Marsan as Paul Jackman *Paul Scheer as Jorge Cruz, John's new uncle *Alan Tudyk as Bruce Downes, CEO of Cyberdyne Systems. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Releasing Category:Columbia Pictures Category:RatPac Entertainment Category:Valhalla Motion Pictures Category:Lightstorm Entertainment Category:Films directed by Joseph Kosinski Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:Films produced by James Cameron Category:Films produced by Gale Anne Hurd Category:Films written by Jeff Pinkner Category:Films written by Scott Rosenberg